


A Floral Encounter

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [7]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Heidi finds herself learning about Erik in the most unusual way. That's before a simple energy transferal turns into something she had no word for.





	A Floral Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers to Erik's ending in Seduce Me!

Heidi returned to the backyard, praying that one stuck around. Luckily, she was answered by seeing Erik was beside the gazebo, looking at a small flower that was growing on the railing of it. She approached and saw him turn and smile the familiar smile she liked.

“Hello, princess.” He stated.

She noticed he only called her 'princess', while her sisters ranged from 'Chickadee' to 'Butterfly', which he called Gina. “Hey, Erik. I got some lunch for you.” She smiled, offering the food to him.

“Really? You did not have to do that, princess.”

“I wanted to. Besides, you were kinda busy.” She said, smiling sweetly at him as he took his food and ate a little before looking back at the flower, making her pause in her own eating and stare at the flower. It was a lovely white daisy that was in full bloom, which she found oddly mesmerizing to see that it almost symbolized her life. She was fully bloomed, while her sisters have yet to bloom. She heard Erik chuckle lightly and join her in looking at the flower.

“Sorry. I was simply reminded of home.” He said.

She blinked and giggled softly. “You're fine. What about home were you reminded of?” It was her opportunity to learn a little more of the mystery that was Erik and she took it in both hands. She saw him look to the sky and sigh before looking at the flower again.

“The castle, mainly. Despite us not being there anymore, it was still our home.” He said.

Heidi nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. She missed their home with their mother and even missed their father, despite him focusing on Ali most of their lives.

“We grew up there our entire lives as brothers. There wasn't a day that went by when we weren't all doing something exciting. It was an empty excitement, of course, but something that bonded us all together.”

“I see. That's like here.” She said, seeing him blink as she nodded. “We may seem close, but it wasn't like that for a good five years. But, we gained that bond back when we went to school.” She flushed and shook her head. “Sorry. I got lost...”

“It's quite alright, princess. I like listening to your wonderful thoughts...” He then looked to the sky, trailing off in his own nostalgia.

Heidi blinked as she worried if she would be a bother if she asked what he was remembering before she stared at her food, afraid of being told to be quiet by someone other than her father. Inhaling and masking her fear of getting rejected, she grinned a tiny bit. “Please tell me more?” She was silently waiting for him to tell her to shut up or something. What she wasn't expecting was his surprised look.

“You wish to know more?” He asked.

She nodded softly. “I'm really curious about the place you all lived in.”

Erik nodded before he looked at the flower again, gaining a look of realization before facing her again. “Would you like me to show you something instead?” He asked, smiling.

Eager to see what he'd do, she nodded, despite being confused about that. What she was expecting was not able to prepare her for what she saw. She saw Erik brush his finger against the very daisy they had been looking at, making it quake at his touch. As it shivered, the petals shifted from white to purple.

The center turned to a pink hue instead of its normal yellow as the stem began to burn black. Heidi could only stare as Erik plucked it and held it out to her. “Watch closely.” He said as she leaned closer to him.

She nodded slightly as she stared at the flower, hearing him mutter something in Latin, but her mind couldn't translate it as the flower began to glow in his hand. There were small crystal-like spores that floated up from the pink center and formed a circle in the air, smoke filling the center, like a screen of some sort. It was a little misty, so she couldn't see anything at first. “What is this?” She was intrigued and mesmerized by the show.

“Ah-ah. Just watch..” He tsked before smiling.

Heidi pouted a little before looking back at the flower-screen, seeing the mist fade away, showing a rather large throne room. It was all stone and tile with the throne itself covered in red fabric and gold metal. Despite it being an image in a magic mirror, she began to feel small at the sight of the throne room. “Wow... That looks amazing...” She said in awe.

“That's our castle. It's a wonderful place, servants and parties galore.”

“Does your father sit on the throne when he's at the parties?” She asked.

Erik chuckled a little as they reclined against the gazebo. “Very much so. He despises dancing and socializing, so he makes the throne his home.”

She was unaware she was really leaning against him until she felt the chuckle more than heard it. “Do you think he's still there now?” She felt him hesitate before he replied.

“We.. don't know. When we left, we didn't look back. However, we're sure he's still there, since no one followed us out of the Abyssal Plains.” He explained.

Heidi bolted away, suddenly feeling really bad about it. She didn't get the chance to feel it for long as the magic stopped and faded away, Erik dropping the daisy. It turned back to the normal daisy as Erik placed a hand on the ground and holding his head a little, groaning in pain. “Erik! Are you alright?” She became worried, something she naturally did whenever someone she knew was hurt.

“Y-Yes, princess, I'm fine. I just used too much energy, that's all.” He stated.

Heidi's mind remembered how he had only taken energy to heal and how she was full of it. She knelt next to him and saw his eyes shift from purple to gold and back again, his breathing heavy. He needed more energy and she knew how to give it, using their the interaction from a few days ago.

“Please don't worry, princess. I-I'm fine. Don't you worry that beautiful head about it...”

“Nice try, mister... I want to help you, so hush up.” She didn't give him the chance to reply as she tilted his head to angle it with hers, bringing her lips to his, shutting her eyes and willing the energy to him, knowing it was how he got it before. Besides, she wanted to help him this time. A part of her began worrying about getting rejected and it hurt that she was afraid of it. Normally, she would have someone already kissing her back by now.

She felt irritated and accomplished at the question and look he was giving her. It was as if she had caught **him** off guard with the kiss this time. He had taken the kiss when they first met, now he looked like he was inferior to her, which made her heart ache. She hated that look on him, even if it was the first time seeing it. Fighting back her tears, she masked her voice to show how much she wanted to help. “I want to give you some of my energy. I understand if you don't want my help.

“I've already taken your energy before, Heidi. I just--”

She smiled softly. “That was before..... Just let me give you energy now....” Her body heated up again as she faced him again, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her to him softly, desire in his gaze as he leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses touched gently as he spoke.

“You spoil me...” He said, taking her mouth in a hot and passionate kiss before he had himself on the ground below her.

Heidi eagerly returned the kiss, her hands on his chest while one of his hands held the back of her head and the other was on the small of her back. She slowly moved her hands to wrap around his neck, purring lightly when he held her against him tighter and maneuvered herself to slightly straddle him. It was a lot hotter than their first and she was finding herself wondering if there would be more before she found herself underneath him as the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing playfully with each other as she felt herself glad she was on the ground, as her energy started fading from her body. That draining feeling stopped when he pulled away and stared down at her.

They both panted for air as they stared at each other, both a little flushed from the kiss. Heidi had never been kissed nor kissed like this before and she found it thrilling that, while Erik wasn't her first kiss, it was as if the past kiss was indeed her first and this was her second. She nearly forgot how to breathe when he moved a strand of her hair from her face, his eyes showing his desire.

“I'm completely full... Yet, I still desire you, Heidi...” He said huskily.

That spell she had felt before had faded, but she was still hot and wanted more, smiling a tiny bit as she tried to get her own breath back. “Good to know... Get back here...” She purred and pulled him back into another kiss, feeling him purr in eagerness as he worked on the buttons on her shirt, stopping above her stomach as he trailed kisses to her neck and shoulder, earning a soft moan rushing from her lips. Her desire for him drove her insane and she felt her head spin at trying to figure out what it was about Erik that made her feel this way. She knew lust and this was stronger than it, yet she knew it wasn't quite love. Her hands quaked when her vision spun and she embraced the darkness that came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher Escalante is the definition of Erik~ Hope I made him happy~
> 
> Chris, you made Erik more adorable to me! Curse you! NotreallyIstillloveyouChrisdon'thurtme!


End file.
